


I Kissed the Captain

by tawamure



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Levi x Reader - Freeform, Levi/Reader Smut, Oral Sex, Slight crackfic at the beginning lmao, Smut, apologies for my shitty smut writing, i'm trying to get better at writing that kinda stuff, levi/reader - Freeform, reader is female, so this is basically a practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tawamure/pseuds/tawamure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which you snog Levi and he becomes extremely confused.</p><p>originally from my wattpad</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Kissed the Captain

**Author's Note:**

> will be uploading a lot of AOT oneshots here, originally from my Wattpad, placestohide. A follow would be appreciated ^.^
> 
> As i said in the tags, i apologise if the smut especially isn't writen very well- i'm trying to improve on that stuff, and this was basically a practice.  
> Plus i wrote half of this when i woke up and then half at 3am so i wasn't even fully there when i wrote it lmao

It happened so fast, you weren't even sure it had happened at all.  
Had you dreamed it? Was this just some wicked fantasy your brain has decided to trick you with?

No. It couldn't be. It was real.

You kissed the captain.

~

You had been cleaning for almost the whole day. Every time you yelled for Levi to look at your work, he'd say your work was fucking awful, and that he'd seen better cleaning from Sasha.  
um, r00d.

He'd pester you with insistent comments;  
"You missed a spot."  
"Any day now, L/N."

You were at the end of your tether.  
Legs and arms aching, you got up, slowly turning to levi.  
You threw your cleaning rag to the ground.  
"No more. I've been at this FOR FIVE FUCKING HOURS, LEVI.Nothings good enough for you!"

He runs a finger over a table.  
It comes away clean.  
Holding up his immaculate finger to the light, he looks at you with those sexy, half lidded eyes, and says...  
"Tch. Look at that filth."

Thats it.  
This attractive, short ass captain..you wanted to beat him up right there. You knew you'd get your ass kicked though. And the urge to do something else to him was becoming overwhelming.  
So you did it.

You grabbed him forcefully by the collar and kissed him.  
His mouth does not move in return. He stiffens, and you can practically hear him thinking 'what the fuck are they doing'  
Shit.  
Well, he isn't returning the favour.  
This is awkward.

To your surprise, after a long, weird moment, he kisses back.  
You feel his hands grip your back, grunting into the kiss.  
Oh.  
Oh wow.  
It's a messy, frustrated, angry kiss. But it's good. Really good.  
His hands on your back, his hot breaths and his tongue wandering around your mouth makes something familiar yet weird stir in your lower regions.

He parts, catching his breath. His hands release you, and he rubs his mouth.  
Oh fuck whatdoidowhatdoidoomfg your brain screams.  
Fight or flight...?

bye bitch.  
you run faster than you ever thought you could.  
Thankfully, the short man does not pursue you.  
Why the fuck did i do that?  
Why did he kiss me back?  
Did he just kiss back to make it less awkward for me?  
What even?  
WHY THE FUCK DID I DO THAT?!

-

You spend the whole night possibly overthinking it.Sasha even notices something's off.  
"Hey, Y/N.What's wrong? You didn't show up for dinner." She says.

You don't reply, staring at the wall with wide eyes.  
"Captain Levi was asking where you were. I brought you some food!" She offers, brandishing soup and a slightly half eaten loaf of bread.  
"I may have eaten a little bit of it though, haha..." She says sheepishly.

After another long silence, she speaks again.  
"I'm worried. Are you ill? Should I get Levi?"

"NO!" You practically scream.  
"HERE LOOK, IM EATING THE SOUP, SEE?! NOT SICK, HAAHAH! NO NEED TO GET LEVI!" You eat hysterically, shovelling soup into your mouth.  
"MMMM! NICE SOUP!!"

Even Sasha looks slightly frightened by this.  
"So....can i have the rest of your bread..?"

~~~

Training. Inevitable.  
There was no faking sick- he'd know. He'd come in and beat your ass. He was probably already going to do so anyway, so might as well get it over with.

After you and Sasha help eachother with your buckles and straps, you head out to the training grounds.  
He's there already.  
You feel his eyes boring into your back, picking you apart.  
Oh Lord.  
You try desperately to ignore him.

Thankfully, he does not confront you.  
Yet.

The rest of Levi's squad gather. Today's sparring, you're partnered with Armin.

Levi walks past, so close your shoulders brush.  
Bastard, you think. That was definitely intentional.  
"Are you alright, Y/N? No offence, but you look like you're going to throw up. Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?" Armin asks gently.

"What? Oh-no, i'm fine!" You reassure him. "Lets start."

You know Armin's strong point is definitely not hand-to-hand combat, so it should be easy with him.  
You get into fighting stance, as does he, holding the wooden knife.

You charge forward, ready to disarm him.  
And then Levi walks over, standing, watching, eyes on you.  
You suddenly feel awfully vulnerable and self-conscious- hesitating in your technique.  
In your moment of weakness, Armin manages to pin you down, straddling you,hitting you with the knife.

From the floor you glance to Levi.  
He's looking right at you. Is he... Laughing?  
He looks at Armin, straddling your waist, and you see his smirk drop.  
"Up, Arlert." He warns darkly.

"Y-yes sir!" Armin gasps, jumping away.

Levi hovers over you.  
"Not your best, L/N. You're slacking. I think it's time we have a little heart to heart, what do you think? My office, after training. If you don't show up you'll regret it." He says menacingly- but you can see the double meaning to his words.  
You lay on the floor for a moment, watching him walk away.

-  
After training, you ponder wether you should change your name and run away and join the stationary guard.  
Nah. Levi would find you, and quite possibly kill you.

You're outside his office, panicking.  
Knock?  
Walk right in?  
Whats he going to do?!  
You decide to knock, hitting the solid wood with shaky knuckles.  
"Name and business." Levi's voice calls.  
You hesitate before replying.  
"It's Y/N, sir. You asked to see me." 

The door opens, revealing Captain Levi Ackerman. He's taken off his straps, now wearing a loose shirt, the two top buttons open, and his white jeans and boots.  
He looks beyond sexy.

"Hi." You squeak.

"You certainly took your time" he sighs.  
"Sit down, we need to talk."

You sit down on his couch, and he closes the door.  
Locking it.  
You gulp, heart beating fast.

He sits down beside you, leaving a gap between the both of you.

The atmosphere just oozes awkward sexual tension.

"Why?" He asks finally. He sounds extremely exasperated.  
Guess he's been overthinking it too- he's just better at hiding it.  
"I don't know what to make of it." 

He doesn't even need to mention it directly, you already know he's talking about the kiss.  
"I...I'm not sure myself, actually."

"Can you clear one thing up for me,  
L/N?" He asks, crossing his legs over.

"What is it?"

"Did you do it to get out of cleaning duties? Or perhaps because you're attracted to me?" He asks in his husky voice.

You hesitate.  
"I don't know. It was sort a heat of the moment thing."

"So you aren't attracted to me." He sighs. Theres relief in that- but also..disappointment?

"No-I didn't mean that- I wouldn't have done it if i wasn't attracted to you, Captain." You blurt out.

Theres silence, and he closes his eyes, letting out a breath.  
"Call me Levi. You can drop the 'Captain' shit for now." 

"Alright, Cap- Sorry, Levi." You laugh nervously.  
Theres another long silence.  
He rubs his face.  
"I'm sure you have questions to ask me, Y/N. I'd advise you to ask them now, while were alone."

Damn right you have questions.

"...Why were you making me clean for five hours? Why did you kiss back? You aren't going to tell Commander Erwin, right?"  
You blurt out everything.

"Jesus, woman. One at a time." He laughs slightly. Oh wow. His laugh is nice.

"Sorry.." You smile sheepishly.

He's quiet for a moment, thinking of what to say.  
"Right.I made you clean for so long because I enjoy watching you. I shouldn't have. I apologise." He grunts.

He likes watching you.  
Levi Ackerman likes watching you.  
Well, you can die a happy woman now.  
"It's...it's alright. Now what about question two?"

He hesitates longer on this one.  
"I'm not certain why either. Again, It was inappropriate. I shouldn't have done it. But if you want my completely honest answer, as it may be clear by now, i'm also attracted to you."

hElLFucKINYEAHHHHH  
Your brain screams. Theres celebrations in your head.

"So based on that, i guess you aren't going to tell Erwin?"

"Hell no. What do you think I am?" He scoffs.  
You sigh in relief, your stance relaxing.  
You mash your thighs together uncomfortably, feeling an undeniable heat in your lower half.  
He's moved slightly closer to you, his arms spread out on the couch behind him.  
His eyes wander over your body, then back to you.  
"You are over eighteen, am i correct?" He asks suddenly.

"Yes. I'm twenty." You reply.  
What's he trying to do?

"Thank fuck." He sighs.  
"So, how about you stay for a while? I don't know about you, but I want you to finish what you've started with me." He says, his voice oozing with lust.

You blink, surprised.  
"I-I...Okay. Sure. Why not."  
He grabs you by the collar this time, mouth on yours in an instant.  
It's not angry this time, it's needy and passionate.  
One of his hands snake down to your panties, unbuttoning the white jeans carefully.  
He dips a finger down, ghosting over your outer lips.  
"You're this wet already?" He chuckles "You should've just asked me for a little help."  
A second finger enters, finding your clit.

You give a breathy moan, spreading your legs more for his access.  
"Someones eager." He comments humorously.  
He bites your neck, suckling, marking you with swollen lovebites.  
Those would be impossible to cover. Maybe you could borrow Mikasa's scarf.  
Who are you kidding? She'd never allow it.  
Let them see.

You feel a little braver, and move one hand to his crotch, kneading the growing bulge in his pants.  
"F-fuck.." He groans, his fingers curling inside you.  
You groan at this, and he slowly pulls them out.  
You whine.  
"Hey, why-"

He lifts his dripping fingers to his mouth, licking your juices up.  
"This is unacceptable. Someone needs to clean you up, Cadet." He smirks.

You feverishly unbutton your shirt, throwing it to the ground.  
Both of your boots are off, and your jeans follow, courtesy of Levi pulling them off for you. Your once dry panties lie discarded on the floor.

The unfamiliar coldness of the air on your exposed flesh makes you shiver.  
"Open your legs more." He says, kneeling in front of you.  
You do as he says.  
"That's right- good girl." He praises.

Before you know it, his hot and damp tongue is inside you.  
You gasp, the sensation new and..surprisingly good.  
"L-Levi.." You moan, his wet muscle circling your throbbing clit.  
You grab his hair, lacing it through your fingers, pushing him further.  
"I-I'm going to.."  
You release before you can finish, holding him with your thighs.  
He laps gently now, his tongue and your orgasm combining. The pleasure is almost unreal- you can see stars.

Your grasp loosens, and he pulls away, looking up at you.  
He licks any extra juices from his lips, and kisses you, allowing a short taste of yourself.  
"I think it's time we take this to my bed."

He picks you up, bridal style, and kicks open the smaller room in his office. Theres a neat bed and a lamp. The bed is so pristine you're sure he doesn't even sleep in it. 

He puts you down, straddling you.  
"Thats gotta be uncomfortable." You sigh, looking at the tight bulge in his pants. "Let me help.." You offer, unzipping them. He shuffles them off, while you unbutton his shirt.  
He's left in his boxers, which he quickly discards, his length standing to attention.

His hungry eyes linger on your chest, unclipping your bra.  
He rubs your nipples between his thumb and forefinger, massaging your (size) breasts.  
"L-Levi- Stop, it's about time i do something for you." You grab his busy hands,sitting up further.  
He doesn't protest, and you run your fingers down his strong chest, down to his erect length.  
You rub it gently, and he moans almost instantly. You get down like he did for you, running your tongue over his tip. You taste the salty precum, and he grabs your hair, tugging at it with every moan. "Stop when i say, alright? I want to be inside you when i cum." He manages to say, before letting out a loud groan as you swirl your wet tongue around him.  
He bucks his hips into you, and you almost gag.  
"Just- just a little more, alright?" He pants, gripping your hair tightly.  
You take him whole, sucking.  
"St-stop."  
You slowly let him go, and he wastes no time.  
Pushing you back down on the bed, he spreads your thighs apart.  
"This might hurt." He warns, positioning himself.  
You nod, and he slams inside of you.  
You yelp, digging your nails into his back.  
"Tell me when to move." He says, peppering kisses onto your jaw.  
You nod, grimacing at the slight pain. You move your hips a couple of times, and the pain subsides, feeling more pleasure.  
"You..can move.." You pant.

Immediately, he bucks his hips, grinding into your wetness.  
"Fuck..y-you feel so good. You..you're warm." He moans into your neck.  
He's loosing himself, you can tell, over run by pleasure.  
He holds your legs up and apart as he continuously thrusts inside of you, tightening his grip.

"Levi..harder!.." You cry out, feeling a second orgasm on its way.  
He slams into you repeatedly. He's rough, biting your neck and fucking you with hard, angry strokes.  
His strokes are slowly becoming more sloppy, less controlled and even. He's about to let go.  
"Y/N...say my name again. Please." He begs.  
You feel almost powerful, having the stoic Captain Levi so undone, begging you to say his name.

"Levi..!" You cry out, arching your back.  
He groans loudly, releasing his hot seed into you. He rides out his orgasm and you tighten around him, your flooding juices mixing with his.  
You kiss his chest, licking him gently like a small cat.  
He doesn't pull out of you for a while, savouring your warm, slick insides.  
You kiss him all over, his jaw, his neck, biting him gently. He throws back his head, exposing his neck & welcoming your mouth to do its work.  
Both of you breathing heavy, you kiss again, his hands cupping your ass.  
He slowly pulls out, extra cum spilling steadily onto the sheets.

You both lay down, and he pulls you onto his chest to lie, holding you closely.

It was safe to say that on that night, you ended up doing a lot more than just kissing the captain.


End file.
